


Five people who met Matt Murdock and one who met Daredevil

by litra



Category: Daredevil (TV), For the People (TV 2018)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Avocados at Law, Crossover, First Meetings, Gen, Lawyers, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 10:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra
Summary: They were bound to meet eventually, all practicing law in the same city and running in the same circles, but some meetings were less conventional then others.





	Five people who met Matt Murdock and one who met Daredevil

**Author's Note:**

> For the people has been approved as a fandom for Yuletide 2018. Anyone interested in fandom exchanges should go check it out. https://archiveofourown.org/collections/yuletide2018

"This can't be right," Jay muttered to himself as he lifted his head and looked around.

according to the email his client had just gotten their own representation. That was fair of course, they had that right, except... Miss Jaxson had only ended up in his lap because of a technicality. She was barely over 18, and by all rights should have been tried in a Juvenal court. She was up for murdering a man who from all the signs had been abusing her for at least a year. She didn't have a support network, a job, or any savings. There was simply no way she could afford a layer of her own. 

Nelsen and Murdock were out in Hell's kitchen and it was true they were a small firm, established less then a year ago, but all the paperwork was in order. They weren't a scam, and after his dad, Jay had gotten very good at spotting them.

Jay flipped through the paperwork until he found their phone number. He tucked the phone into his shoulder, still trying to find a flaw in the paperwork.

"Nelson and Murdock, Attorneys, this is Karen, how my I help you?"

"Ah, yes, Hi. My name in Jay Simmons. I was the representation for the Jaxson case. It seems they've retained your firm as their representation. I just wanted to fill in some holes."

He could tell the woman on the other end of the phone was smiling as she answered, "Of course, just a moment." 

There was a click as he was put on hold, then another click and a man spoke.

"Murdock, how may I help you?"

Jay took a breath, and steeled himself. "You can tell me how you intend to fleece Miss Jackson. As her former representation I know she can't afford to hire some firm out of nowhere so what kind of bull are you selling?" Jay felt rather proud of himself as he breathed deeply. He hoped his nerves didn't translate through the phone. He'd never have been able to pull off something like this in person.

"Mr. Simmons, was it?" Murdock asked.

"Yes."

"Well Mr Simmons, I can assure you I am not trying to fleece your client."

Jay took a deep breath. He wasn't sure what he was going to say yet but he was damn well going to say something, except Murdock pushed through.

"Miss Jaxson happens to know another former client of mine. My firm did not approach her. I can assure you I'm not some ambulance chaser."

Jay squinted at nothing skeptically. He hummed to show he was still on the line.

"It just so happens that when Miss Jackson asked for my advice on whether i could take her case, she mentioned a few names related to a larger case I'm working on."

"A larger case?" Jay asked, intrigued in spite of himself.

"A mob case. I can't mention any names of course, and I appreciate your digression on the matter. The short version is that my firm has taken on Miss Jackson's case in exchange for her testimony against certain persons."

Murdock trailed off and Jay realized he needed to say something. "And if I ask Miss Jackson directly that's what she'll tell me?"

"Yes. I can assure you I and my firm will do our best for her."

Jay hesitated. It was true that the public defenders, himself included, were always swamped and if Murdock was telling the truth then he could probably do very well for the girl...

"I see. I will be following up with Miss Jackson."

"Of course," Murdock answered, "Someone from our firm will be by to collect the case file in the next day or two." He paused than, "your loyalty does you credit."

"Ah, thank you--" Jay wasn't really sure how to respond to that. The phone went dead before he could come up with a better response.

 

 

Allison sat in the back of the courtroom. There were four cases being reviewed by judge Lewis today, and hers was third on the docket. It wasn't a full hearing, just a plee meeting with a few statements, then the judge would set a date for the real trial.

The second hearing ended and there was a five minute break where Allison moved up to occupy the defense table, her client beside her. 

The judge flipped through the papers in front of her, then looked up fixing her gaze on first the prosecution, then Allison. 

"In the matter of the case of the state of New York vs Small. Have the representatives been able to agree on a deal?" The judge asked.

Allison stood, adjusting her suit jacket. "No your honor."

The judge sighed and leaned back in her chair. "In that case this is going to trial. Does Mr. Small understand the severity of what he is being charged with?"

"Yes your honor." Allison glanced down at her client. He was a rail thin man in his late twenties with tracks on his arms and buzzed hair.

The judge made a note on the file in front of her, checking through things. "I can set the date of trial for the 11 of next month."

The prosecution stood, it wasn't a layer she was familiar with, "The prosecution has no problem with that."

"Agreed," Allison said. Beside her, her client let out a little cry.

The judge leaned forward peering down her nose at Mr. Small, "Something to add?"

He rocked forward, glancing at Allison, then away, hesitating as he stood. "I uh-- I just. I'm trying to get clean. The rehab center doesn't give out a lot of day passes, so I ah-- I don't know if I'll be able to..." He gestured vaguely.

The judge nodded, "I'll make a note in the file to have a court appointed day pass provided. Anything else?"

"No your honor," Allison said. The prosecution shook his head.

"Very well, I will see you on the eleventh, dismissed." Allison started shuffling her papers back into her bag. Mr Small, chewed on a thumbnail, flinching back when the prosecution moved towards the door. Allison put a comforting hand on his shoulder and gestured him forward.

The lawyers for the next case were standing up in the stands, moving into the isle. Two men her own age; one of them had a cane and was holding lightly onto the other's shoulder. Allison stood aside to let them pass. The blind man swayed in her direction as they passed, and bumped into her.

"Ah, I'm sorry," he said smiling.

He was actually pretty cute, "Not a problem."

His expression shifted, his lips thinning. "You're the defense for the previous case."

"Yes..." It hadn't sounded like a question. Allison wasn't sure what was wrong.

"Matt?" The other lawyer asked.

"It's fine Foggy." His head turned back to Allison, not quite looking at her. "I know it's none of my business, but your client was lying about the rehab thing." Then he was moving to the front of the room.

Allison blinked after him. She wasn't sure what to do with that. She didn't know the man. She was sure she would have remembered meeting a hot blind lawyer. Did he know her client somehow? 

Except did it matter? He was either right or he was wrong. If he was right she would find out when she checked the sources. If he was wrong then Her client was trustworthy. If she was good at her job she would check it, and she was good at her job. Allison turned and headed for the door, pulling out her phone as she went. She sent out a quick email about the case as she headed back to the office.

 

 

Seth cocked his head at the pair of lawyers in front of him. The one that actually looked like a lawyer - nice suit, hair neatly combed, was also wearing dark red glasses. There was a cane folded up on the table next to him. Seth had gotten the request for all the discovery to be transcribed into braille but he still hadn't quite believed it. The other lawyer had long hair, and leaned on the table with his jacket open and no tie. Seth knew a lot of people they pursued didn't have a lot of money but at least he could say that the current public defenders for this district were professionals.

He took a breath to focus himself. It didn't matter who was sitting across the table from him.

"The US Government is willing to offer Mr. Toren a deal. Ten years jail time with parole available after five."

The blind man, Murdock, folded his hands in front of him. "Our client is aware of your offer."

"Yeah, the thing is, Mr. Toren is a single father, so he can't plead guilty." The other one, Nelson said, "We do however have a counter offer to put on the table." He pulled a folder out of his shoulder back and slid it over.

Seth raised an eyebrow, "You do realize that Mr. Torrens crimes are not to be taken lightly. Criminal negligence alone would--"

Murdock raised a hand his attention slightly off center, "Please, just look at the offer."

Seth closed his mouth on the rest of the littony. The folder was a standard manila one with papers held inside it with alligator clips. He flipped it open and glanced over the first page. Then he stopped and read it more slowly. He read through the second page, then the third. 

"The Triad. Really?"

"Really." Nelson confirmed. "Mr. Torren's shop shares an ally with a well known meeting place. Everyone who went in or out was caught on Mr. Torren's security camera. I'm sure the US government could always use more evidence when prosecuting gangs."

Seth realized he was playing with his pen and set it down carefully. "I'll need to discuss this with the gang department. You're sure your client has these tapes?"

"Everything for the last nine months," Murdock confirmed. "Can We tell our client you're considering it?"

Seth weighed the pros and cons and nodded, "I'll be in touch." He stood, they shook hands. Seth kept the file flipping through a few grainy pictures that had been included as proof. This could be big.

 

 

Leonard signaled to the bartender to bring him another glass of champagne and watched the crowd mingle. All the important parts of the fundraiser had been finished. The speeches were done, the donations collected, and there was nothing left to do but dance and mingle with New York elite. He had been doing this kind of thing his whole life, Leonard knew the score. He was doing his part for his mother and his own future career, and yet... 

The fundraiser had gotten to the point where all the rich socialites were too drunk to hold a decent conversation. All the old money looked down on him because of the color of his skin. All the new money heard lawyer and jumped to the wrong conclusions. He had cases to deal with. He'd stay as long as he needed to for social politeness and make a quiet escape.

"Whiskey, Irish."

Leonard glanced at the man who had stepped up next to him. They were of a height. The man had dark hair and red sunglasses and carried a white cane folded at his side. He carefully felt along the bar edge sizing up the space around him. His hand encountered Leonard's and he pulled back.

"Ah, Excuse me." 

"Not a problem," Leonard smiled. "Leonard Knox, Pleasure to meet you."

The man gave him a small smile back, "Matt Murdock," He held his hand out aimlessly and Leonard took it. The bartender returned and set Matt's drink down on a coaster. Matt carefully felt for the edge, lifting it to his lips to take a drink.

"You wouldn't happen to be a relation of Senator Knox?" Matt asked turning in Leonard's direction.

He nodded, "My mother. She couldn't be here tonight so I'm here in her stead."

"A true hardship," Matt said lifting his glass, "An open bar and plenty of young beautiful women who want to make a difference, well I assume they're young and hot."

Leonard snorted a laugh before he could stop himself. "Most of them," he agreed. "What about you? Matt Murdock rings a bell... Do I know you from somewhere? What do you do?"

"Don't judge me for it, I'm a lawyer, but that's not why I'm here tonight."

Leonard's eyebrows rose in surprise, "Not at all, I'm actually a prosecutor myself. Do you work for a private firm, or...?"

Matt nodded, "My partner and myself opened our own firm in Hell's Kitchen a few months ago. We're ah, still getting it up and running."

Leonard took a drink, making a non-committal humm. He'd finally been able to place the name. This must be the Murdock of Nelson and Murdock. The two of them had committed career suicide and caused a stir by taking a lot of cases no one else would. There was a betting pool going around about how long they would survive. Not that Leonard was going to admit as much.

"So why are you here then, if not for that?" Leonard asked, changing the subject.

"The St. Jude foundation actually did a lot for me when I was younger." He waved a hand at his face, "I'm one of their success stories to so every six months or so I get an invitation to something like this. Show off all the good they can do, things like that."

Leonard scanned the other man's expression, "You don't seem all that enthusiastic about it..."

Matt tilted his glass at the room, "Oh I don't mind helping, doing my part, but this isn't really my scene. Kind of grew out of it after college. I- ah- spend my nights differently now."

Leonard nodded humming along to let the other man know he was listening. He hadn't thought there were too many years between them, but maybe Murdock looked young. Leonard could understand growing out of getting sloshed every week, but he enjoyed the energy of these kind of events, the subtly of the conversations, maneuvering for favors and secrets. Maybe not this party in particular, but he didn't think he's ever get tired of these events as a whole. Which was probably a good thing.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Mr. Murdock," Leonard said, politely excusing himself to rejoin the festivities.

 

 

Sandra sat back in the pew and closed her eyes. The church wasn't quite empty, but it was as close to silent as anything ever got in the city.

Sandra had mixed feelings about religion, She wasn't sure if she believed in God or Christ, but there was something special about places where people went to be together and strive for something better. There had been organizations that had helped out when she was a kid, but there had also been people who scowled down their noses or sneered because she wasn't one of them. She didn't go to mass or confess, but whenever she was found herself walking aimlessly and came across a church, she went in.

The church she was in now was Irish Catholic. There was a bulletin bored in the lobby for local events and charities, a community calendar, and so on. The pews were wide benches of heavy dark wood that took in as much light as they reflected. The stained glass over the alter beautifully intricate to her armature's eyes. 

A priest slid in beside a man sitting in the pew in front of her.

"Mathew..."

"Father--"

The first man let his head fall forward. Sandra wasn't trying to eavesdrop but they had to know she was there. If it was private then they wouldn't be talking in the pews.

"I saw the crash on the news," the father said. 

The man, Mathew, nodded and let out a slow breath. "I just, I could smell it. It was the same as..." He lifted a hand took off his glasses and wiped at his eyes.

The father nodded, "the newspaper is saying the driver was at fault..."

"They're wrong, he's-- It wasn't--" Mathew slumped in the pew, letting out a puff of breath. He was clearly having trouble getting the words out. Sandra bit her lip, then scooted closer along the pew, until she was sitting almost directly behind them. 

"Umm, I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but you're right."

The two men turned around in their seats. The Priest looked polity inquisitive. The other man didn't meet her eyes, staring off to her left, his expression strained. She glanced between them.

"Please continue," The priest said, gesturing for her to do just that.

Sandra considered her words, her hands tangled in her lap, "Well I-- Please understand that I can't give you any details, but I'm the public defender on that case. I truly believe that Mr. Green, the driver, was not at fault."

Mathew slowly straightened, "You're a public defender?"

"For the Southern District, yes." She nodded, trying to put as much confidence in her tone and posture as she could. "And I assure you I'm going to do everything I can for Mr. Green."

The priest put a hand on the other man's shoulder, "You see? The Lord will provide."

Mathew rubbed a hand over his eyes again, then put his glasses back on. He took a breath and straightened. Turning in his seat he offered her his hand.

"I'm Matt v, and thank you."

"Sandra Bell, Pleasure to meet you."

 

 

Kate knew what she looked like. 

Those who knew her didn't mess with her but that was because of the carefully managed personality that she projected. People who didn't know her sometimes saw her no nonsense expression and decided to back off. Other times they just saw the blond hair and slight build and decided she was an easy target for a hook up or something worse.

She knew what they saw, that's why she carried pepper spray on her key chain and had taken a self defense class every six months since she was 15.

She had been walking back from the noodle shop, and she would admit she was a bit lost in her own head. Her case wasn't going well. The discovery was a mess. If Leonard had taken the case he would have been badgering her about the framing of it. Subtly asking what was right and if he could win. How she had become the person everyone came to with their existential problems was beyond her. Of coarse that also meant that there was no one for her to go to, not that she would. She was more the kind of person who researched or took notes, or went over the discovery for the two-hundredth time.

She turned a corner and barely managed to stop before running into a man standing there. She blinked, said "Excuse me." and moved to step around him. Except he wasn't alone. 

One of the man's friends moved to stand in front of her, "Hey girl, it's pretty late, you out looking for some fun?"

She met his eyes with the coldest stare she had, "No." Her hand was on her bag. All she had to do was reach in, and grab her keys if it came to it.

"Oh don't be like that." Another man said. He'd circled around her, reaching out to catch her shoulder. 

Kate knocked his hand away, and took a step back, turning so she had eyes on both of the men who had spoken. She thought there were four of them in total, but they'd circled her. no matter how she turned one of them was in her blind spot. Her hand slipped into her bag.

"There's a great little bat right down the street, or if that's not your speed we could just head back to my place."

"Yeah, man," Another of them said, as if it was the smoothest come on ever spoken.

"I'm not interested," Kate said. She had the pepper spray ready, and she'd settled onto her back foot, centering her balance. She was pretty sure they were just drunk, pretty sure she could take them even if she was outnumbered. As long as they didn't all come at her at once...

There was an ally to her right, the dumpster took up most of the space. She stepped sideways towards it. The guy in her way opened his arms. He was grinning, his breath rank with cheep beer. 

"Yeah, come on girl."

"Get out of my way," Kate demanded.

"Na, girl don't be like that."

She didn't offer a second warning. Kate brought up the pepper spray, and aimed at the guys face. She darted past him as he cried out. The other men were cursing. 

Kate glanced at the ally, then down the street. She wasn't sure she could outrun them. She darted in beside the dumpster, and twisted around, pepper spray ready as the next man came after her.

He was snarling, reaching for her like some cheap horror movie monster. Her heart was racing, and her mind had gone blank. Move, she had to move.

Someone else beat her to it. 

The man landed on the dumpster with a clang of metal that made her ears ring. She covered them, crying out in shock. One of the men was yelling too, cursing then screaming as the man flipped off the dumpster lashing out. 

It was fast, and in the dark she couldn't see what was going on, except that the new guy was winning. By the time she had pulled together her control it was over. The four men were slumped against the walls groaning, and clutching injuries.

The new man turned in her direction. Kate clutcher her pepper spray but he didn't come any closer.

"Are you alright?"

She swallowed, and tried to get her shaking hands back under control.

Kate nodded firmly, "Yes," she said, willing it to be true.

"Do you know how to get home from here?" The man asked. 

Now that he was standing still she could see more details. He was dressed all in what looked like dark red leather, a helmet or cowl over his head. There were little horns on it. Kate's mind supplied references for half a dozen articles she had read about the emergence of yet another New York Superhero. The Dare Devil of Hell's Kitchen.

"I, yes, I can get home."

He nodded. Stepped aside so he wasn't blocking the mouth of the ally. Kate deliberately took one step after another, watching him as she stepped back out onto the street and the false protection of the street lamps. She took a breath, glancing down towards the subway station. When she looked back Daredevil was gone. She started walking, ignoring the grones of the men in the ally.

She'd never be able to tell anyone. No one would believe her.


End file.
